


Jolly Fellows

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Captain Charming fluff. Because we need more of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly Fellows

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Prince Charming was supposed to be with Snow White. That was how the stories all ended. 

None of the stories spoke of Prince Charming sailing away with a dashing pirate. 

David couldn’t say when things had changed. But change they had, and now, here David was, in the cabin of the Jolly Roger, lying on the bed in just a few bed sheets, waiting for Killian to return. Smee had commandeered his captain for some ship’s business. 

That left David here, thinking about the fact that, if he went by all the stories, not just the ones in Henry’s book but the ones that Emma had grown up with, said that Prince Charming would spend his happily ever after with Snow White, ruling the kingdom, not with Captain Hook, sailing the seas. He knew focusing on it was going to drive him mad – stories were one thing, and this was his life. But he still couldn’t shake it off.

The thump of heavy boots drew his attention as Killian opened the door and slipped inside, even as David sat up. “Thought Smee’d never stop asking questions.” He slipped his jacket off, revealing his bare chest. “You’d think the man’d never steered a vessel before.” 

“Could be he just enjoys having you around. I know I do,” David responded, suppressing his thoughts so that he could take a moment to enjoy the view.

That got the familiar smirk to appear on Killian’s face and his hands hesitated, not quite allowing his belt to loosen enough to send his pants to the floor with his jacket. “Enjoying the view, eh?” he asked with a knowing smirk and leaning in for a kiss. 

However, he could recognize his lover’s hesitation, even given his enthusiastic response. “What’s the matter, love? And don’t give me that ‘it’s nothing.’ I can see it in your eyes.”

Although David knew that he could try to downplay it all, avoid the topic, he knew that the other man wasn’t likely to just let it go that easily. Something was bothering him. To Killian, that was tantamount to a problem that needed solving, even if he couldn’t do much about it. One of the many traits that had drawn David to the Killian was the determination he had to protect, not just David but Emma, Henry, Snow... All those who he’d adopted into his family. Of course he’d want to do whatever he could for them.

“It’s...” David trailed off as Killian gave him a look, a reminder of what he’d just said about trying to pass it off as ‘nothing.’ He sighed and reached up, gently cupping his lover’s face. “I’ve just been... thinking about everything that I’ve always believed. The magic of true love. The story of Prince Charming and Snow White. How that all fits in with... us.”

“Oh. That.” That took some of the wind out of Killian’s sails. David couldn’t help but chuckle. As much as Killian put on the air of the confident pirate captain of the seas, he was, at his heart, more ‘lovable’ than ‘rogue.’ “Well... Is there... anything that stands out?”

“I suppose... It’s just that, after everything I went through with Snow, with the fact that everything we did seemed... preordained... This... doesn’t quite feel like... what I’d expected from my life.”

There was a hesitation in Killian’s voice when he responded. “There anything wrong with how it’s turned out, then?”

The concern was soothing for David. It was a reminder of why he loved this man. “It’s different. That doesn’t make it bad.” As he leaned in for a kiss, Killian did the same. Killian seemed incapable of not making any kiss with him at least somewhat filthy, not that David minded all that much.

When they finally parted, David could swear he heard Killian purr, like a contented cat. After a moment, though, he gave David a look that said he was still skeptical. “It may not be bad, but that difference is clearly something of a problem for you, love. So tell me. What’s the problem?”

It took a moment for David to find the words. “It’s... strange. I thought it was true love with Snow. But then there’s... this. Us. And this feels a lot like true love.”

“That’s a bad thing?”

David took in Killian, his eyes sweeping across his lover. “I definitely can think of worse things. I just... wonder if I’m going to wake up one day and find this has been some kind of dream, that I’m still with Snow, that you and I aren’t together... All of that.” That the stories he’d lived with for so long were right and this was some dream of his, rather than being his life. He still cared for Snow, of course. That would never change. But the pirate had won his heart, and he wanted to spend his life with this man, no one else. 

The question David couldn’t get away from was that, if he and Snow had true love, which they’d have to have had, or else Emma would never have been the Savior, what did it mean that they were no longer together, that David loved someone else?

Killian understood what was going on in David’s head. “That whole bit about ‘true love’... It really gets to you, doesn’t it, love?” he asked, concerned. Gently, he reached out and cupped David’s face. 

The touch of his lover made David smile, and he gently nuzzled Killian’s palm. He enjoyed the intimacy of the act. “It’s been my life. How it works. The charming prince falls in love with the princess, they stop the evil queen and retake the kingdom, then they live happily ever after.” He smiled. “The dashing rogue who sweeps me off my feet? The stories tend to leave that part out.”

The look on Killian’s face spoke of relief – David spoke of it not as something to regret but something that he took pleasure in. “Well, I think those stories could use a few updates. Because I assure you luv, I fully intend our happy ending to last.” He kissed David again. He trailed his hand up David’s side, causing a shiver to run down David’s spine. Killian pulled back from his lover and gave him a grin. “What say you and I make some new fairy tales?”

David returned the grin and wrapped his arms around Killian, rolling them around so that he was on top of him. “I think the stories we’re going to be making are going to be unsuitable for kids Henry’s age. Wouldn’t you agree?” It was still weighing on him, the idea of what this meant for the thought of true love.

But when he looked into Killian’s eyes, all he could see was love in them. Whatever true love was, if it existed in something that wasn’t bound to the rules of the fairy tales and stories in a book, or if it really did hold sway over the lives of the men and women in the Enchanted Forest... David thought that the look in Killian’s eyes was true enough for him. 

Killian grinned. “Well, I can’t argue with you there, luv.” He pulled David forward, their lips meeting again. “I suppose this is far from one of Henry’s stories. Not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

“Glad to hear it.”


End file.
